A Different Childhood
by SporteeGrrl14
Summary: What if Chad hadn't lived in Mexico when he was young? What if Orihime and he had met, on the first day of school? Major spoilers in some chapters, and it skips around a lot. I didn't want to rewrite every episode! Just imagine that everything that I don't write about isn't changed at all from the anime
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I know that Chad was in Mexico when he was a child, but I really liked the idea that the two met when they were young. You have entered my crazy little world, here, so anything is possible!**

**Disclaimer!: No ownership of bleach here! *Suspiciously walkes away with papers behind back***

* * *

A ten year old Yasutora Sado walked home from school. He kept his head down, long hair an attempt to keep him hidden. But it wasn't enough. It never was. He felt a hard punch to his back, "Freak!" and laughter. He turned around, swinging, but only met air. Guess that's what happens when you swing blindly. The bullies, no bigger than his shoulders, took the opportunity to swing at his stomach. Yasutora's amazing reflexes saved him from pain, but her ran into more of them from behind. They caught him, and successfully managed to hold him down to punch him. Even if he got away in no time, they still managed to bruise his stomach and shoulder.

A rock flew from behind him and smashed one of their faces. "Stop it!" screamed a high-pitched voice. Yasutora turned around to see a pretty girl with long orange hair, looking at the bullies with a determined, yet slightly frightened face.

"Hey, look! It's the lollipop! I think she could use a little haircut. Get her!" said the little leader, and half of them ran after her, but they never made it past the tallest. He stepped slightly backwards to the girl, but in front of the boys. He grabbed two and threw them on the ground, the last couple staring at him in shock, but then going after him. Pretty soon, they were all coming after him, but he was too much for them. Yasutora stood above the groaning boys for a moment, before turning around and walking to the girl.

She smiled at him, "Hello! I'm Orihime Inoue! I like butterflies, colors, drawing, and I really hope you'll be my first friend! What's your name?" He just blinked at her.

"Yasutora Sado," he said simply. The girl, Orihime, grinned. She started dancing around him, and took his hand, pulling him in the direction of the park, the opposite way from his Abuelo's house. "I have to get home. I can't play," he said. Orihime looked down and pouted. So instead, to wipe away the disappointment in her face, he said, "Why don't you come with me?" Her face lit up at that.

"OK! Let's go!" she shouted, making it halfway in the right direction, before stopping. "Umm, I don't know where we're going." She looked up at him with big innocent eyes and he smiled. Yasutora walked down the street and led the way to his Abuelo's home.

He unlocked the door with a bouncing Orihime behind him. She looked in amazement at his grandfather's home, since it was huge to her. Yasutora led her through, and was immediately assaulted by the smell of food. He grinned. His Abuelo knew him so well. Soon, his grandfather came through a door that led to the kitchen, wiping his hands. The older man smiled at his grandson, but his attention was caught by the beautiful little girl looking shyly at her feet, hands behind her back. "Yasutora, your home. Who's this?" he asked, and the little boy glanced over at Orihime, surprised that she looked so shy.

"Hello, my name is Orihime Inoue. I'm Yasutora's friend," she said, barely taking her eyes off the floor save to smile at the boy. He blushed and the older man watched the interaction. This was interesting. It seems that his grandson had finally found someone who liked him.

* * *

Chad had gotten the call late. Orihime sounded so distraught, something he had never heard in her voice before, and never wanted to again. Then he heard why. "Chad…Chad….please come to the clinic…my brother….." she dissolved into sobs then, and he never felt more desperate than that moment.

Later, when Chad had reached the Kurosaki clinic, he asked for the room for Inoue. But he didn't get the room, instead finding that he was in the morgue. His eyes had widened, and he ran into the basement. He found Orihime there, crying over a sheet-covered mound.

He had stayed there with her the whole night. He had even asked his Abuelo if he could stay at her home to keep her company. He helped her through the horrible time, and, when his Abuelo's time came as well, she repaid the favor. They both grew closer, their feelings for each other reaching just above platonic.

When they were both 13, they hit puberty. Chad sprouted impossibly taller, gaining huge muscles he didn't need to work for. Orihime grew double E's almost overnight, with curves and a beautiful face to boot. All the guys grew envious of Chad and drooled over Orihime. All the girls swooned at Chad and wished they were Orihime so as to get the boy's attention. Neither noticed anyone. They had always made fun of them when they were little, so why give _them _the time of day now? No, they only noticed each other. But they were too afraid of ruining their childhood friendship to do anything about their affections.

Every day they had to dance around their feelings, under the impression the other had only friendship in mind.

* * *

**JUST BEFORE THEY FOUND THEIR POWERS::**

Chad and Orihime sat on the staircase in the school. People were milling all around them, but they paid no heed. They sat in silence, neither knowing how to voice their thoughts about all the strange happenings.

"Chad, I-I don't know what to do," Orihime said. They boy looked at her. He knew he didn't need to speak. All he did was grab her opposite shoulder and brought her to him. She held on to his neck, burying her face into the spot where his neck and shoulder met and reveled in the feeling of security and protection that he always gave her. They stayed like that for a very long time, she sitting in his lap, he having his face hidden in her hair.

When they looked up, they saw deserted halls. They stood up and hugged goodbye. Neither could shake the feeling that something monumental was about to happen…

* * *

**And there you have it! I'll post each chapter weekly, after having a friend review it. OOKAY! Hope you enjoyed, but this is only the Prologue! The real stuff happens next! Byezzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime slowly opened her eyes, taking in the surroundings. She has never been here before, or she would have remembered. The girl slowly sat up and looked around. There, sitting with an arm draped across his knee, was…

"Chad?" Orihime asked.

"You're up. Good morning," he replied, looking at her. She blinked.

"Hi. Good morning." She paused. "Um, Chad? So where are we?"

"Don't know," he said, until a voice called from the other end of the room.

"I see you're finally awake." They looked over to see a man with green clothes and a black kimono draped across his shoulders, white diamonds decorating it across the lower portion, and a green and white striped hat on his blonde hair.

"Him?" Orihime asked Chad, her eyes never leaving the stranger.

"I'm not sure," he said, "but apparently this guy must have been the one who saved us."

"Well, I suppose that's one way to look at it," the man said, "Now, then, where should I begin?" Orihime scooted closer to Chad, knowing that nothing bad will happen to her if he was by her side.

* * *

"Now just what are you saying, here?" Chad asked, his brown eyes slightly wide under his hair.

"Excuse me, but, all this stuff about soul reapers, and hollows, is just so sudden," Orihime said, leaning forward.

"Then tell me, do you deny the fact that you were attacked just now?" Blondie asked.

"Well-" "Umm-" Orihime and Chad said, respectively.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, a soul reaper, is fighting hollows even as we speak," the man said, "And the strong spiritual energy he has released during that fight has had an influence on you. So now you know," He paused, looking up. "However, it's all up to you whether or not you chose to open the gate that has appeared before you."

The door to the room slid open to reveal a huge, dark-skinned man with short dreadlocks kneeling and his head down. "Excuse me. Boss?" he said. The blonde looked over. "The sky rift is beginning to open." The two teens' eyes widened.

"And the preparations?" the scruffy man asked.

"All set," the kneeling man said, bowing further.

"Well, then," Blondie said, "Let's go." He turned and began to walk out of the room. He stopped, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Chad and Orihime. "You did want proof."

Orihime made a noise like she was going to talk, but didn't. "Then come see for yourself what lies beyond the gate," the green-clad man said, as the door opened wider while he walked out. Chad and Orihime both stood.

The taller boy stepped forward a bit, and the busty girl took a step even closer to him. "What should we do?" she asked, blinking at Chad.

"Only one thing, if we can help Ichigo," he said.

* * *

Standing on a walkway high in the air, Chad and Orihime silently watched the sky crack and splinter, until a hand shot out, opening it more. Together, they watched as the giant being no one else saw began to invade the world.

"Orihime. Do you see Ichigo and Uryu next to him?" Chad asked, referring to the big black-shrouded hollow.

"Yea," she replied, "Mr. Urahara said to watch from here. So…uh…" Their eyes remained trained on the battle raging in the park, one that next to no one could see, trying to remain inconspicuous. The creature took another step. "Does he mean, we should watch so, when the time comes, we'll be able to chose the path we'll walk?" Orihime thought back to the night she last saw her brother, when he had attacked her.

"Chad?" He made a noise in question, turning to her slightly, and saw her head was bowed and her grip on the railing had tightened. "What are we supposed to do now?" Chad's eyes softened, as he looked upon her, moving closer as to lend his strength to the small girl. She leaned on him herself.

And watched in amazement as Ichigo drove back the creature completely by himself, the sky closing up like it never happened.

* * *

For this reason, the gentle giant became not-so-gentle, to help his friends, and keep the girl dearest to his heart safe. The naïve girl became battle-hardened, watching time and again her love being beaten up, but prevailing. The times that either are seen by the other being overwhelmed and defeated was always a difficult thing.

Chad and Orihime still kept their feelings from anyone else. No one noticed, or tried to, what with all the stress of being saviors to complete strangers, as well as allies.

But every passing day, it became harder and harder to stare at a distance, and never allowed to touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime gasped as she carried Tatsuki away from the two creatures. The fighter was all muscle, therefore heavier than what she looked. Her arms were already getting numb with the strength she never uses.

She heard Chad yell out and his attack. Looking back, she was met with a sight she never wanted to see. Her childhood friend was defeated, blood everywhere. He was knocked into the air, and fell onto his back.

Tears sprung into Orihime's eyes at the sight. She set down Tatsuki carefully away from danger. Running to his side, she grabbed his unarmored arm, and shook it as best she could.

"Chad, get up!" His face didn't move at all. "Chad! Speak to me! Chad!" She grew more frantic, an unnoticed tear slipping down her cheek, onto Chad's own, then falling to the ground. Orihime blocked out the two _monsters' _speaking.

'I'm positive Chad knew,' she thought, tears gathering more in her eyes. 'He knew these guys were so strong, that neither of us could stand a chance up against them by ourselves! He knew that, and that's why he wanted me to stay away, so that he could protect us!' Her gaze fell to his ravaged armored arm, another tear falling onto a gash. 'He saved Tatsuki and me, by fighting them alone!'

A single step sounded from in front of her, on the other side of Chad's body. Whooshing of air was her only warning. "Santen Kesshun." Her shield shattered under the single finger that had attacked her, and she stood, glaring as best as she could at the giant in front of her.

"Soten Kisshun!" Orihime said, softly. The golden light indicated the awakening of her healing powers, flying over Chad's arm to return it to its previous state.

'Somehow, somehow I have to hang on,' the small girl thought, 'At least until Ichigo gets here! No! Why do I always rely on Ichigo? I've been to the soul society twice now. And both times, I've come home without being able to do anything!' She raised her arms towards the two enemies, closing her eyes.

'I don't want to be a burden to Ichigo anymore! He's got enough problems of his own. I have to these guys without depending on Ichigo. It's about time I helped _him _out for once! I know I can't do much, but I can at least do this!' Orihime raised her head and opened her eyes, still staring down the bigger soul.

"Tsubaki!" Glowing in her hair answered her, circling around to her hands. "Koten Zanshun!" The glowing grew. 'Tatsuki. Chad. Uryu. Ichigo. Everyone. I will protect all of you!' The glowing grew even more in her outstretched palms. "I reject!" Tsubaki was sent at the giant with more power than Orihime ever gave off.

But when Tsubaki was about to make contact, the big oaf raised a hand and destroyed him, utterly. "What was that thing? A fly?" he asked, cruelly.

"Tsu-Tsubaki!" Orihime called, distraught. "Oh, no!"

"What do ya want to do with her, Ulquiorra? Maybe we should take her back to Aizen, to show him this weird healing power she possesses," the giant said, closer to Orihime. She blinked.

"Wait, Aizen?" she asked. They ignored her, the emotionless "Ulquiorra" speaking next.

"No, that won't be necessary. Just kill her, Yammy."

"Gotcha," the giant said with a cruel smile. Fear pulsed through Orihime. "Yammy" raised his entire hand, and brought it down quickly.

"Chad! Ichigo! I'm sorry, everyone. I-I tried. But I'm still too weak; I'm still useless!' Orihime thought, too fearful to move.

Suddenly, the hand had stopped just short of impaling itself on a sword. Ichigo's sword. "Just who the hell are you?" Yammy said, scowling.

"Sorry, Ichigo," Orihime said. Said boy turned his head slightly to her.

"It's alright," he spoke coolly, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Orihime's eyes became downcast at her own lack of abilities.

"No, I mean, all of this is my fault!" she said, "If I-if I was stronger, I could have stopped this!" Her eyes flitted from a face-down Tatsuki, to the beaten, bloody, and unconscious Chad. Ichigo's eyes shadowed under his hair.

"There's no need for you to apologize. You did everything you could," the orange-headed shinigami said, turning back to the being held at bay. "Now I'm gonna deal with these two. And end this!" He placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Bankai!" He said, harshly. A large pillar of light erupted, sending wind that almost knocked Orihime off of her feet. When the dust cleared, it showed Ichigo with his smaller sword and different kimono. He glared down Yammy. "Tensa Zangestu.

"Orihime," Ichigo called. "Stay back."

"Alright," she said, turning and running back to Chad's side.

The last things Orihime remembered were being backhanded into the air, pain, and staring at Chad's prone form. 'Chad….I hope I healed you well enough that you don't need me…I hope you're okay….'

* * *

**As you can see, I kinda skipped around a lot. It was hard to substitute the parts I wanted, and make it seamless with the actual plot. Sorry if it rubbed you the wrong way! Till next Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

At Urahara's shop that night, when she felt that all were in their beds, she slipped out of her pallet and opened the door separating hers and Chad's rooms. She stood there for a moment, just staring down at the heavily bandaged boy, until she stepped forward and knelt at his side.

Orihime didn't utter a sound, simply taking in the face she had seen mature. Her eyes softened, and she reached out with gentle fingers, tracing his strong jaw.

"What are you doing up, Orihime?" a voice said. Said girl froze, looking up to see Yoruichi. The former cat walked across the room to kneel on the other side of the huge 15-year-old, and looked expectantly at the younger girl.

"Oh, umm, n-nothing, Yoruichi!" Orihime said, obviously faking her usual upbeat attitude. The purple haired woman gave the girl a look, making Orihime sigh.

"I-I came to check up on Chad. He's been there for me, for so long, that I want to be there for him for once," she said, her eyes never leaving the dark-skinned boy lying prone before her. She hated seeing the strongest person in her life so weak. She hated seeing Chad so hurt because of her. She hated-

"Orihime," Yoruichi said. The orangette looked up with wide eyes. "Do you even like Ichigo above friendship?" The younger furrowed her brows.

"What made you think that I liked him that way?" she asked, tilting her head. Yoruichi sweat dropped.

Waving her hands side to side, she exclaimed, "Oh, no, no reason!" Orihime's eyes returned to Chad's face. Tears gathered in her eyes when they landed on the bandages, beginning to bleed through. Reaching again, she put her fingers on the dirty bindings on his cheek. The tears gathered more in her eyes, and she completely forgot Yoruichi was there, until a tanned hand was placed on top of hers.

"How do you feel about Chad? I mean, really. What are your true feelings?" the were-cat said. The orangette's eyes widened, but when gazing down at her childhood friend's face again, they softened.

"I-I love him," she whispered. She stroked his uninjured cheek with a loving touch, her hand dwarfed by it. A single tear escaped her eye, falling onto Chad's nose.

"Orihime," Yoruichi said, softly. Said girl looked upwards. "If you feel that strongly, why don't you tell him?" Immediately, Orihime started violently shaking her head.

"No! No, I-I can't. I won't risk our friendship like that. And Chad - he never showed me a single sign that he liked me back…I just can't risk the rejection," Orihime finished, looking down at her hands. She sighed again, standing. "I think I'll go back to bed. It's been a tiring day." And with that, Orihime left, only giving one last, longing look at the still-unconscious Chad, before sliding the door closed again.

"I think we have to play matchmaker, Yoruichi," a voice called from the shadows. Yoruichi sighed. There was a lot of sighing going on.

"I would normally say that you're out of your mind," the tanned woman said, "But I think this time you're right."

Urahara walked out of the shadows, crossing to her side and sitting back to back with the slighter female. "When we were patching up the big guy here, he woke up only once. And all he asked for, was if Orihime was okay, if she was hurt at all, where she was. Eventually, he stopped asking questions, but, occasionally, he mumbled. I caught only part of one." He paused. "I think we have a case of two dense individuals," Kisuke finished, looking over his shoulder at purple hair.

"Well, then," Yoruichi said after a moment of silence. "I think I have them figured out, too." Silently, she thought, 'Chad had been coping with his affections on Orihime by remaining silent. Of course, there are other reasons he doesn't speak much than what he needs to, but it has to be one of them. Orihime has been dealing by projecting that love on the wrong person, so she doesn't ruin her deep relationship with this guy here. It must have hurt him, but he still did nothing.' Yoruichi shook her head.

"Kisuke, I think you have yourself a partner-in-crime."


	5. Chapter 5

When school had finally let out after her first day back, Orihime speed walked home. Since Chad had been too hurt to attend like everyone else, he had been put in her home so that, when she returned, the orangette could care for him. This was suggested by Kisuke. Orihime only agreed after a hard battle against blushing, and then proceeded to act like a worried mother, always checking on him.

And when it comes down to it, both liked it. Chad enjoyed the extra attention, and Orihime liked taking care of the big guy, who was usually so self-sufficient.

Unlocking the door, the petite girl hurried through her house, stopping at her room to dump her missed homework on her bed. Then, Orihime found herself knocking on the door that led into the room housing Chad. "Come in," his deep voice sounded. Opening the door, her eyes immediately shot to his arm, to double check her Soten Kisshun was still doing their job.

Satisfied that he was still being healed, she smiled brightly, and walked over to his bedside. Their stomachs turned at the presence of the other, barely suffusing the blushes threatening their cheeks. "So," Orihime started, "Since I'm home now, do you want any food? Need anything?"

They spent the rest of the day simply talking. Orihime took the chance to change into more comfortable clothes when going for her school work, which Chad had told her to get. She completed it quickly with the two sharp minds on the task.

* * *

Orihime blinked. "Hmm? You wanna stay over? At my place, here?" She stepped further out of the doorway, staring confusedly at Rangiku. "That's fine, but what-?" She was cut off by Rangiku's exuberant shouting and bone-crushing hug.

"Great! Good girl, I knew you wouldn't turn me away! That's what I love about you, Orihime!" She finally let go of her strong hold on the girl, and looked at her. "Hey! I know, a bath! The excitement today sure got me all sweaty! You see?" She finished, pointing to her slightly more exposed chest. Orihime laughed nervously and stepped aside for the shinigami.

"Okay, right this way!"

"Wanna join me, Orihime?" Rangiku continued, as if not hearing the orangette.

"Huh? Well, I've already had my-" she was cut off again, being led into her own house, and Matsumoto closed the door, ignoring the girl's protests of pain. Petting and embracing the pained Orihime, she realized something.

"Oh, hold on for a moment!" She opened the door again, looking up. "if you have no where else to go, then you can come and join us!" A faint, sarcastic voice was heard, replying negative. Rangiku shrugged, and closed the door again.

"Ah, R-Rangiku. I have another guest-" Orihime said, cut off yet again.

"Ooh! Is it that hunky tan guy that is super tall?" the shinigami asked, hands clasped over her cleavage and leaning forward.

"Uh, yea him. You mean Chad?" the human replied, leaning back.

"Oh, Chad! Looking so yummy and older, but really so young! Where is he?"

"Ah, he's in one of the guest rooms, because of his really bad injuries," Orihime said, blinking, and keeping her face cool. It won't do to let anyone else find out about her feelings.

"Oh, that's too bad," Rangiku said, "He can't join our bath!" This time, Orihime couldn't keep the bright red face away.

* * *

**All right! Next chapter is the one with Orihime's tell-all! I think you know the one! *wink, wink. Nudge, nudge* Haha! See you next week! Au revoir!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I didn't post yesterday! This week has been such a mess! Well, enough with apologies, here's what you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Orihime sat outside the bathroom, listening to the sloshing water. She heard Rangiku sigh. "So how's the tub? Is it okay?"

"It's fine! Though it's a bit small," the busty woman's voice called through the door.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, closing her eyes in a painful smile.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry! It's great!" Orihime opened her eyes.

"So, can I help?" Rangiku asked, after a moment of quiet. "Why are you so serious?" Orihime quietly gasped, dread filling her.

"What? Am I? I feel fine!"

"Come on, now, tell me all about it. I'm a pretty good listener!"

"Ah, oh, but…I'm fine! Really!" Worry ate at Orihime. How can people be picking up on this?!

"I'll have to punish you if you don't tell me!" Rangiku called. Orihime sighed, not trusting that the feisty shinigami wouldn't follow through with that.

"We-well, I just feel so inadequate. Everyone can fight, while all I can do is create shields and heal. I can't stand alongside Chad, and Ichigo…" Orihime covered her face with her hands.

"Orihime," Rangiku called. "Out of those two you said, who do you really love?" Orihime's head jerked up, gasping and wide-eyed. She darted her gaze over to the direction of Chad's room, and sighed in relief, seeing as his door was still firmly shut.

"I…I have loved Chad…for so long. We've known each other since the very first day of school, when we saved each other from bullies. They wanted to beat him up, so I threw a rock. Then they wanted to cut my hair, so he threw them to the ground. And we've been through thick and thin together ever since…. I…I think I've loved him since a little after his grandfather died," Orihime paused, fresh tears welling and spilling over her cheeks. "I've seen all the sides of Yasutora Sado. I've imagined every fantasy of us together. And no matter what I've tried, those feelings never went away!" Orihime cried, burying her face in her knees. "But I've always been there for him. And he has for me. It's been getting so hard, though, to only do what a good friend does!"

The door slid open. Orihime gasped, and turned to the heat spilling from the small room. "Rangiku," she said, softly. "You're-" For the second time that day, the shinigami embraced the human, but this time softly and comforting, even if the only clothes that were present was Orihime's.

"You silly girl," Rangiku said into her ear. All of a sudden, she was being tickled. Orihime laughed, and yelled, squirming and banging her head off of the wall, Rangiku making cooing noises all the while. Rangiku finally stopped, pushing herself off of Orihime. "You're such a fool. It's essential to love all you are close to. You love every single friend that you have; you want to keep them safe. It's just a different love you have for Chad. You're trying to come to terms with some very serious emotions, aren't you? He's your best friend, he knows all about you, and you him. Just incorporate some of that love you have for this boy into the love you always give him. You'd be surprised at how easy it is, how much relief it brings as well." Orihime's eyes watered again. Launching forward, she cried onto Rangiku's chest. "Aw, there's nothing wrong with crying, poor girl. My bosom's your pillow. Let it all pour our!"

"Chad?" Orihime called, poking her head in the room. He turned, the golden glow framing his face.

"Hey," he said. Her stomach fluttered. Smiling to cover up her embarrassment, she stepped through the door and shut it, carefully balancing the tray in her arms.

"I brought your dinner. Do you think you could sit up?" Orihime asked. He nodded, and attempted to sit up on his own. The orangette's eyes widened and, as quickly as she possibly could, crossed the room, set the tray on the night desk, and grabbed his shoulder. He looked up with wide eyes, pausing. "Oh, Chad, I didn't mean by yourself! Oh, don't be stubborn, let me help!"

When she finally got Chad into a comfortable position, she straightened, placing her hands on her hips. "I swear, Chad, you get more and more stubborn!"

"Orihime," Said girl's eyes blinked, looking at the tanned boy's upturned face. "What was that noise from earlier? Why were you yelling?" A severe blush took over Orihime's face.

"O-oh nothing! Rangiku and I were just…talking! Yea! And then, a-all of a sudden, she…she started tickling me! Yup, that's it! Nothing more!" It was Chad's turn to blink, and then narrow his eyes in suspicion. But one thing he learned over the years, you don't push her for information she truly doesn't want to share.

"You're ticklish?" he asked instead. Orihime laughed nervously, but mentally sighed in relief he didn't question her blubbering.

"Yup! Apparenly, I'm ticklish all over!" Orihime said, rubbing her head.

Suddenly, the spiritual pressure spiked. The two teens gasped, freezing. Eventually, Chad went to get up. Orihime's eyes darted to him, as her Shun Shun Rikka ended the healing on his arm and flew to his face. They spoke in a volume she couldn't hear, but she patiently waited. The giant teen stood.

"Chad! Please, lay back down. You're too injured!" Orihime exclaimed, grasping his biceps as much as she could, and tried forcing him back down, futilely.

"Orihime, I need to go out there and fight. I can't let anyone be unprotected; I need to face whatever is out there," he said, looking down at the face he grew to love scrunched up in worry for him.

"Then I'm coming too-" Orihime tried.

"No. You're only offensive power was destroyed. I can't let you get hurt. Not you, Orihime." He shook his head for emphasis, grasping her own arms gently. They simply stood there, no movement, no sounds, just staring. Then, when some of the spiritual energy was so close they thought it was about to come crashing through the window, Chad gently pushed past Orihime and out the door. A silent, unnoticed tear slid down her cheek.

"Please," she whispered to whatever force that was listening, "Be safe. And come back, in one piece. To me." She broke down sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, but this is to be the last chapter before a short hiatus. With high school drama, homework, and, basically, life, I need a bit of time to write up a few chapters. Kinda like a squirrel storing his nuts for the winter. And you'd be surprised how difficult it is to write a chapter, what with all I had previously mentioned, plus the fact that I am a perfectionist, who needs to ALWAYS get every word right! This chapter is a simple filler about Chad remembering simpler times with Orihime. I hope you like it.**

**Well, expect me back within the month. I am so sorry for anyone I upset.**

* * *

Chad laid in his bed, staring out at the slow moving moon. His thoughts were completely on Orihime. They were a lot lately. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. A sudden memory made his lips curl in a rare smile, and he chuckled.

/:/Flashback\:\

A small Orihime Inoue ran around the playground, laughing her little head off. She was being chased by an equally happy Yasutora. He didn't put much effore into running after her; he wanted his friend to have a bit of fun before he caught her.

And just like that, with a burst of speed, Chad grabbed a squealing Orihime, her long hair flowing forward at the loss of momentum. Turning in his arms, she grabbed his neck and climbed onto his back with grace and skill of much practice.

"Let's go, Yasu!" the little girl cried, fisting his thick hair and leaning forward. He chuckled again, and raced forward to satisfy his precious friend. She gave him more smiles than he had in a long time, and made him even laugh.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, fiddling with the metal coin his Abuelo recently gave him, her pitchy laugh bouncing in his ear, and he felt his heart soar with the girl who befriended him.. Yasutora reach the jungle gym, and effortlessly climbed it, playfully jostling Orihime just to make her squeal.

He reached the top, and let the little orangette from his back, tousling her hair when he turned around. She stuck her tongue out at him. He merely smirked and sat on the bars, looking out over at the other playing children, and keeping an eye out for anyone who would want to hurt his friend.

"Yasu?" a small voice asked from his side. He turned to Orihime, seeing her staring ahead with an innocent, faraway look in her eyes. "You're always protecting me, and taking care of me, just like Sora." Finally, she turned to him, smiling broadly. "You're my big brother too!" She giggled, her hair dancing on the wind around her head.

Yasutora felt shock go through him, eyes widening. She was right. He acted almost exactly like Sora did when it comes to Orihime. He felt his mouth curve into one of his much less rare smiles. "Yea, you're right. And if Sora can't protect you, I'll be right there, so nothing will ever hurt you."

Orihime giggled again, throwing her arms around his neck once more. "Let's go, big brother! We have to go to your house today! We went to mine yesterday!"

Yasutora simply shook his head, a smirk lifting his mouth anew at her notion that dinner should be eaten at either house each night. That night was his night. They often ended in one of the two sleeping over.

So the two took off for Yasutora's Abuelo's, Orihime firmly, and safely, on the said boy's back.

/:/End Flashback\:\

Chad's face broke into a grin at remembering the first time Orihime called him her big brother. His feelings for protecting the small female have not changed at all. In fact, they had grown, even before being pulled into the dangerous world that held the soul reapers, hollows, and the souls themselves.

Then Chad though to the day's events, or, more specifically, all the times he saw Orihime that day, and drifted to sleep with a ghost of a smile on his lips, not knowing that it would be the last time he saw his precious Hime in a long time.

For what is a knight, without his princess?

* * *

**I'm sorry if the last line didn't quite match this chapter, or even the paragraph before it, but I just had to put it in. It's my favorite way to describe the two! Well, goodbye for now!**


End file.
